


Temptation Given Flesh and Blood

by Aurum_Auri



Series: Supernatural Creatures [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood Play, Consensual Blood Drinking, Knotting, M/M, Muzzles, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Werecats, Yuuri acting slutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Fledging Vampire Yuuri was abandoned by his sire, never taught how to feed properly on human blood without killing. Sex can give him a small measure of food, but not enough. Ancient Vampire Victor visits a strip club at his werecat friend Chris’s request, and it’s there they see the enchanting, muzzled vampire.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Supernatural Creatures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639963
Comments: 15
Kudos: 500





	Temptation Given Flesh and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> The actual sex starts with Chris/Victor/Yuuri but then becomes just Victor/Yuuri. I had this written up for a while and forgot to post it. Oops! Hope you enjoy!

Bloodlust was a little bit like being horny. Sometimes you could ignore it. Sometimes… well, sometimes it just got to you. 

Yuuri let his eyes fall closed, fingers wrapped tight around a slender metal pole. He could smell the humans around him, the vital fluids in their bodies pulsing and throbbing with  _ life,  _ so much life that Yuuri almost couldn’t bear it. Denial didn’t suit Yuuri well, but discipline was something he was good at nonetheless. He held himself in place as the music shifted, slowing by a few beats per second to a slightly more sensual number. 

Patrons whooped and ‘whooo’ed for the dancers around him. Yuuri tapped a finger against the muzzle on his face, letting out a small smile no one could see. 

He had not fed in a while. And oh, how he hungered. He’d do anything to ease the ache in his fangs, soften the burning, yawning emptiness inside him. 

Hands skimmed down his hips, reaching for his naked thighs, shoving cash wherever they could reach. Yuuri stifled a low whine. The money was meaningless. He needed  _ more _ . His eyes flashed red in the low lights of the room. 

Phichit noticed. Shit. 

Yuuri clutched the pole with his thighs, watching as Phichit gestured to a pair of dancers waiting in the wings. The two, refreshed from their break, their costumes emptied of money, sauntered over. 

The red-headed woman brushed Yuuri’s shoulder. Seamlessly, they traded off, Yuuri sliding to his feet just as Mila lifted herself off the ground, performing an elaborate spin to a chorus of cheers. Yuuri slipped out a side door beside Phichit. 

“I was fine,” Yuuri mumbled through the muzzle. It came out garbled. 

Phichit tightened it with a frown. “Yuuri…” It was now fitted much more closely to his jaw, sealing it shut until he couldn’t even speak. It muffled his senses enough to take the edge off his nerves. 

Yuuri sulked in silence. He made an ‘X’ with his fingers, glancing back the way he had come.  _ I wasn’t going to do anything. I remember what happened last time. _

Phichit poked Yuuri’s arm, and they walked to the back, taking a seat in a changing area. They tugged money from their costumes. Phichit’s loose, flowing top barely covered his nipples, leaving his navel fully exposed, so it was his pair of booty shorts that was crowded with bills. 

Yuuri turned his back to Phichit and started the slow process of plucking the money from his own costume, a skin-tight bodice with straps up his chest, stitches up the side stuffed with cash and lacing all the way down to the built in shorts. His thigh boots had a few bills that had fallen uncomfortably down and rubbed at his flesh. 

Yuuri unzipped them and rolled it all up in a wad of cash, leaving it in his locker. He sat on the bench with a huff through his nostrils. 

“I know you’re okay,” Phichit said, “But it looked like you were gonna eat someone for a second. I just wanted to get you some fresh air. Do you need anything?”

Yuuri reached around the back of his mask, breathing in the softly perfumed air backstage. There were fewer people. He found the clasp and fumbled it apart, letting the mask fall from his jaw. “I’m hungry,” he grumbled. “I wish I could take one home...” 

“For sex, sure,” Phichit said. “People aren’t food.”

Yuuri groaned. “I know! I’m trying. I can’t help but see humans the way you see bubble tea. I just… I want…” He could see it, the way their blood throbbed in their veins, fluttering just under their skin. He stifled a little moan. It had been months since he’d last tasted fresh blood, and it was making his fangs pierce his lower lip just to think about. 

Phichit shook his head sternly. “We’re in this together, Yuuri,” he said. His expression softened. “It’s been hard for us, but we can figure this out, okay? I’m not going to let you hurt anyone.”

Yuuri winced. Low blow. The muzzle had been his own idea after his last screw up, but still… “I don’t want to hurt anyone. But sex isn’t enough. There’s not enough vitality in sex to survive. It hurts, Phichit. I need blood.”

“Do you think you could drink from me?”

“Phichit, no,” Yuuri said harshly. “I can’t hurt you. I- if I messed up, if I went too far-” His voice cracked with despair. 

“You only learn through practice. Isn’t that what you always say? Just because that asshole bit you and left you doesn’t mean-” 

“I’m not practicing on you,” Yuuri said firmly. “I’ll leave the muzzle on tonight. Someone will fuck me, they always do.” His eyes fell on the door to the stage. The music was softer back here, but Yuuri could still hear it easily with his sharp ears. He could hear the pulses pounding just within, racing from the erotic sights before them. 

“Will it be enough?”

Yuuri winced again. “It’ll have to be,” he muttered. “I don’t have a choice.”

“At least find a handsome one this time,” Phichit sighed. “And clean up after yourself if you bring him home.”

“I promise, mom,” Yuuri huffed, laughing under his breath. He fastened the muzzle back to his face. “Let the hunt begin.” It clicked into place, sealing his jaw shut. 

The black material was inset with threads of silver, the only material Yuuri couldn’t crumple like tissue paper. It had been a costly custom build, but the designer was an artisan who mostly made expensive, elegant BDSM gear and had made it on a lark at Yuuri’s request. 

When you didn’t need to eat human food, you saved a surprising amount of money. 

He nodded at Phichit, his jaw secured shut. Phichit smiled at him, zipped up his heeled boots, and let his heel strike the floor with a sharp  _ clack.  _ “Let’s knock them dead, okay?” Yuuri’s smile reached his eyes. 

* * *

“Why are we here,” Victor groaned. His head hit the (thankfully) clean table with a low thud. The mortal dancers were flush with blood, staining their cheeks, their vitality dripping off them in glittering beads of sweat. His fangs pricked his lips, thick with hunger. “I was getting ready to feed.”

“You can give me one evening,” Chris scoffed. “You don’t have to glut yourself on blood every night, you greedy fool.” He grinned sideways at Victor. “And anyway, don’t you think they’re nice? I think I’d like to learn how to dance like this.”

“It’s impressive for mortals,” Victor said. He watched a fiery-haired dancer pull off a particularly inventive move, turning her body upside down. Her limbs trembled with the effort of holding herself steadily aloft. “But this place is halfway to a brothel house, surely there are better places to go?”

Chris shook his head with a wry smile. “That’s not what I was told. We’re in America, Victor! It’s time to live a little, or else what’s the point of our traveling? It doesn’t count as seeing the sites if you stay in your coffin on your phone all night.”

Victor shoved Chris’s shoulder with a good natured laugh. “Fine, fine, you’ve got me there. But why here, of all places?”

Chris sat back. His smile turned mysterious. “I was told I’d see something one of a kind here, and it interested me. Just because you’re an old man doesn’t mean you have to kill all the fun.”

“Rude,” Victor whined. “I am not old!” Their laughter passed, and the scent in the room started to shift. Victor sat up a little straighter. Chris beside him did the same, his catlike eyes pointing at the motion behind a curtain. 

A pair of dancers emerged, their arms around each other, moving in sync. Their moves were graceful and light, and they separated, taking the frontmost pair of poles from the previous dancers. 

There was another vampire in the room, a fledgling less than a year old, by the scent. Victor exchanged a worried look with Chris. “You smell that too?”

“I’m sure the fledgeling’s master has them under control. Surely…” Chris said, though he cast his gaze uncertainly around the room. “Even if.. they aren’t here.”

“What kind of fool leaves a fledgling alone?” Victor said. 

Chris shook his head in disgust. “Do you see the vampire? Are they a guest? They’re not going to attack the dancers, are they? I really don’t want to have to file an incident report. It’ll ruin all my plans.”

“Let’s just find out,” Victor said, taking a slow, deep breath. The scents in the room were all unique, almost entirely mortal. The guilty party was… 

Victor’s eyes landed on a beautiful man with dark hair slicked back from his face, an elaborate costume stark against his skin, and his face muzzled. It looked like a fashion piece, but Victor could see the tightness of the fit, the faint glitter of claws tipping the man’s fingers. The dancer was a vampire. 

Victor beckoned a waitress over. He cast a quick compulsion on her, and as her eyes glazed, Victor offered a charming smile. “Hello, would you mind telling me how long that dancer there has been with you?”

She tapped her chin. “Hmm… he’s worked here longer than me. At least a year, maybe two? He’s one of the most popular dancers.”

“What is his name?”

“Eros. He’s good friends with Ludus, who’s on the pole next to him.”

Victor made a little tsk sound. “His real name?” He pressed the compulsion a little harder, and her eyes went unfocused. Like a zombie, she said, “Yuuri… Katsuki…”

Victor smiled. “Now we’re getting somewhere.” His eyes fell on Yuuri’s body, dancing with an unparalleled grace. He used his supernatural strength to great effect, making every move effortless and natural. Gorgeous. “Has Yuuri been acting strange lately? Different than before? Talking to anyone new?”

“No one new. He always keeps more to himself, anyway,” the waitress said. “I guess a few months ago he stopped showing up for work? But he came back recently. He’s been sleeping with a lot of clients. It’s kind of concerning. I think he needs to-”

She continued talking, but Victor was already leaning toward Chris. “Are you hearing what I am?”

“You think he doesn’t have a master at all?” Chris asked. “I haven’t heard about any murders around here. Kid must be starving.”

“Not if he’s having as much sex as his chatty coworker implies,” Victor murmured. Yuuri twisted his body to a nearby table, letting them feel up his skin. “Semen isn’t as good as blood, but it’s still a vital human essence. Clever fledgeling, keeping himself hidden like this.”

Chris grinned. “And here I thought he was just a pretty face. Shall we go talk to him?”

“We need to be careful not to scare him off. Can you talk with his friend? Ludus, I believe? He smells human, which means that the fledgeling must be mating with humans enough to maintain control of himself, if he wants to keep a stable relationship with mortals. Maybe it’s even his friend providing it, it’s too soon to say. But he won’t last forever with sex alone, he will need blood, and it would be best if we spoke to him about it sooner rather than later.”

Chris nodded. “Let’s wait until closer to the end of the night, and we can try to speak with them before they leave.”

“You just want to watch them dance,” Victor said with a wry smile. Chris shrugged. “It’s fine, there doesn’t seem to be a pressing need to interrupt.”

“You say that like you’re not enraptured by that fledgeling’s moves,” Chris crooned. Victor could almost see Chris’s werecat ears poking through his hair, twitching in glee. 

And oh, how Victor was enraptured, despite his best attempts otherwise. The other dancers fell away the longer Victor watched. He could see the story in the moves— the seduction, the feast, the insatiable hunger thirsting for more. 

The pretty vampire turned to Victor and flashed him a shy look, all innocence and arousal and sweet, vulnerable, lust. Victor leaned forward, chin in his hands, watching closely. 

Yuuri… Yuuri… The dancer’s name was Yuuri, and it seemed to suit him well. But his chosen title, Eros, seemed to fit just as easily. The dancer twisted and approached Victor, wagging his plump little ass at Chris first, then Victor, accepting the money Victor slid between flesh and leather. 

The muzzle on his face gave him a strange duality— a dangerous edge, a threat, but also a vulnerability. Yuuri danced long after the others grew tired and traded out. But Victor never tired of watching Yuuri, even as the hours of the night slipped away. 

Patrons came and went, a birthday party in the corner celebrated and finished. Chris was similarly enraptured. At last, the music fell silent and the lights came on. Chris stood with a stretch, groaning under his breath. Victor rose to his feet and turned to him. “Shall we?”

With a ripple of glamour, he tapped Chris on the head, letting the invisibility hide him away from sight. Victor melted into the shadows beside him, cloaking himself in darkness. They made their way to the back, casting a quick compulsion to let them in. 

The other dancers left the backroom, chatting but eager to go home. Soon, only Yuuri and Ludus were left. Victor stepped from the gloom, casting a quick compulsion over Yuuri’s friend to send him from the room. Chris leaned against the wall, the invisibility falling away. Victor walked from the shadows. 

“The backroom is only for dancers,” Yuuri said, eyeing Victor as he rolled his money in his hands. His voice was muffled by the loose muzzle hanging from his jaw. “Whatever you want, you should just leave. How did you make Phichit walk off?”

Victor smiled. “I just want to talk,” he said. “I didn’t want the human to overhear.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide, then narrowed, looking between Chris and Victor as he processed the situation. “You’re… like me…?” he breathed. He pulled the muzzle off his face, taking a long, slow sniff. His eyes opened with a flutter of his eyelashes, startled. “You don’t smell like other people.”

“Well, I am a vampire,” Victor said. “And my dear friend Chris is a werecat.”

Yuuri broke into a bubble of laughter. “A- wait, a werecat? You’re messing with me.”

Chris stepped forward, his ears poking out from the dense blond curls on his head. He let his tail show, curling in the air behind him with a mind of its own. “You thought there were only wolves, darling?” Chris purred. He trailed his fingers over Yuuri’s chin. 

Yuuri’s pale face managed to take on a faint flush, a sign of just how starved he was, and of how embarrassed he was. “And you, you’re a vampire? You’re not messing with me?”

Victor stood beside Chris, taking Yuuri’s other cheek. He pressed his face beside Chris’s. “I am deadly serious, Yuuri. Were you abandoned by your sire? Did they teach you nothing of how to live this life? I can show you, if you wish? I could teach you. There is so much you don’t know.”

Yuuri blinked. “You’re serious.”

“Serious as a sunrise,” Victor said. He grinned, and he flashed his fangs at Yuuri. “No harm will come to you, I swear on my life. The night is still young, and I can have you home by sunrise. We can have so much fun…”

Yuuri hummed, his pupils becoming narrow, catlike slits. The red glow in them seemed to brighten in the light. Whatever went on in his pretty little head, it left Victor wondering, desperately curious. 

“Okay,” Yuuri whispered. “Teach me.” 

Victor and Chris seized Yuuri’s hands. “Then we can help,” Chris crooned. 

“Wait!” Yuuri cried out. “I can’t go outside like this!” He pulled his hands away, reaching for the muzzle. “I’m not… trustworthy outside,” he whispered. 

“We won’t let you hurt anyone,” Victor promised. 

“If it’s all the same, I’ll feel better if I wear this,” Yuuri said. His fangs were pricking his lower lip, elongated with hunger. He clasped the muzzle to his face, latching it at the back of his skull. Yuuri’s eyes looked bigger as he slid a pair of glasses on to hide the red of the irises, then pulled a long coat over his outfit. 

He nodded when he was ready to go. Chris and Victor looped their arms around Yuuri’s waist, leading him out the door with a smile. Yuuri’s friend was waiting there. 

Victor waved his hand in front of the friend’s face. “Yuuri will be home safe in the morning, he’s just learning to feed.” Yuuri squinted at Victor, suspicious. Victor offered a smile. “I didn’t want him to worry about you.”

Yuuri blinked, then nodded. They whisked out the door, making for the hotel Victor and Chris were staying in. 

Yuuri took slow breaths, steadying his nerves. What blind faith he must have, to leave with two strangers. How desperate he must be for answers. 

Every human they walked past made Yuuri stiffen visibly, a low whine eking out of his chest. Victor rubbed a circle in Yuuri’s hip. “Shh, it’s okay, we’re almost there. I’ll teach you to feed safely.”

Yuuri visibly relaxed. He looked at Victor questioningly.

“There’s no reason to hurt humans. Ideally, you’ll only take what you need, no more than what a blood draw would take. And it wouldn’t hurt a human, but rather, feel good. If you are hungrier than what a single human can safely satiate, then simply find a second.”

Yuuri nodded. He rubbed his thumb over his muzzled mouth. Victor smiled. “Yes, you can take without killing, it’s very easy, I promise. Our stop is right here, let’s make our way up, alright?”

Chris hummed softly as he hit the elevator button. He smiled at Victor. “I’m allowed to join, right?” Victor looked to Yuuri. Yuuri looked at Chris for a long moment, then nodded. They walked into the hotel room with barely a whisper of the door closing behind them. 

Yuuri shed his coat at the door, leaving himself dressed in nothing but the skimpy, thigh baring uniform from work. Chris purred again. Yuuri raised his arms when he noticed Chris observing him, letting himself be looked over. 

Victor hung his coat on a hanger, simply watching Chris circle. Yuuri’s eyes flickered up and down Chris’s body. He looked to Victor, an unspoken question. 

“Do you want to remove the muzzle?” Victor asked. Yuuri shook his head. His hands were trembling. “Are you too hungry? Don’t trust yourself?” Yuuri nodded. His eyes landed between Victor’s legs, then darted back up. Chris’s arms circled around Yuuri’s body, and Yuuri’s chest rumbled with pleasure. 

“He’s so soft, and perfect hugging size,” Chris said. 

Yuuri let his head fall back as Chris rubbed against him. One of Chris’s hands slid down Yuuri’s body. 

“So, you’ve been using sex to feed yourself,” Chris said. Yuuri nodded, eyes closed as he tried to hold himself back. “Do you want us to help you?” Yuuri’s nod became more frantic. 

Victor dropped to his knees, gently undoing the laces on Yuuri’s thighs. The tiny shorts came undone, exposing the lack of underwear. Yuuri’s cute cock was stiff between his legs. Victor pulled it between his lips, letting his fangs brush the sides as he kissed up the length. Yuuri whined low in his throat, wordless cries as Chris’s hands slid down. 

Yuuri reached between his legs, aiming for the opening between his thighs. Chris’s hands made it first, rubbing against the furl of muscle and teasing it until Yuuri’s whimpers grew louder and louder. He growled low. His legs spread wider apart, insisting they give him more. 

He was beautiful, lost to his hunger. “Chris, do you want the honors, or should I?” Victor asked. 

“I believe I have more mortal vitality than you,” Chris teased, “Mr Undead.”

“I would like to argue,” Victor said. Chris grabbed the lube from the table nearby, leaving Victor to wonder just when he’d set it out. 

“Yuuri can pick,” Chris purred. “Who do you want to take the first time?”

Yuuri looked between them, his breath shaky through his nose. He tapped Victor on the shoulder, then his throat.  _ Show me _ . He reached for Chris’s cock, pulling it toward his body. 

Victor laughed. “Of course I’ll show you, my little fledgeling. I’ll teach you everything. Chris, he picked you first. Don’t leave him wanting.”

“As if I could ever leave a lover unsatisfied,” Chris crooned. Yuuri’s voice pitched up, sweet cries muffled by the muzzle. Victor nuzzled his way to Yuuri’s throat. He kissed and sucked the skin, locating the ideal spot to pierce. 

Chris’s fingers pressed inside Yuuri’s body. He fucked Yuuri slowly on his fingers, drawing out sweet cries with each thrust. Victor pulled away with a grin. He tapped a spot on Yuuri’s throat. “If you want to bite the neck, this is the best place to go. Steady, constant flow of blood. Nonvital, so it’s nonlethal. But it’ll get you what you need to feed.”

Yuuri nodded eagerly. He tried to form words against his muzzle. 

“I can pull this off?” Victor offered. Yuuri shook his head viciously, rocking his hips back into Chris’s hand.  _ Fuck me _ . 

Chris laughed. “Well, I suppose you’re ready enough,” he crooned. He slicked his cock up and lined up with Yuuri’s hips, holding them steady. Victor dropped onto his knees, enveloping Yuuri’s cock in his lips once more. Yuuri let out a harsh, guttural groan as he was filled with cock without warning. 

“Mmmf, mmm, hmmm,” Yuuri groaned.

Chris crooned. “Oh, you feel so good, Yuuri. Victor, his body feels like a dream. You need to feel him.” Yuuri was spun on his heels. 

Victor knocked Yuuri’s legs wider apart, pulling his cock out from his trousers to try it himself. “Is that true, Yuuri?” Victor asked. “Will your ass feel good on my cock? Do you want me to feel you?”

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically, his cries pitching up as Chris yanked open the body of the slutty costume, leaving Yuuri in just his sexy, thigh high ‘fuck me’ boots. Chris sealed his lips around Yuuri’s pert, dusky pink nipples with a noisy hum. 

Victor rubbed his cock between the cheeks of Yuuri’s thick ass, teasing the head against Yuuri’s entrance. “You want us to fill you up with vital energy, don’t you?” Chris murmured. “Cum inside your cute little ass?” Yuuri nodded, cradling Chris’s head against his chest. 

“He wants us so bad,” Victor said. Yuuri shuddered against him. “Don’t you, darling. Want me to put it in? Want me to fuck you until I come?”

“Mm! Hmm!” Yuuri moaned, writhing between them. He clutched at Chris, sobbing so sweetly as Chris nipped and bit his chest. 

“Want me to kiss your nipples? Does it feel good? Your chest so sensitive,” Chris said, voice husky and low. He held Yuuri’s hips steady as Victor thrust in, the two of them drinking in the pretty moans. 

A tight heat enveloped Victor’s cock, slick and wet and begging for more. Victor’s cock was being sucked in. “Ooooh,” Victor said shakily. “He does feel good…”

“Told you,” Chris said smugly. He kissed down Yuuri’s stomach, then back up, leaving hard bites on each nipple that didn’t quite break the skin. Yuuri’s cries were beautiful. 

He didn’t seem to know where to put his hands, fluttering between grasping at Victor’s hips, trying to pull Victor in to fuck him harder, then pulling Chris up to his throat to suck bruising kisses into his neck. 

Victor slammed his cock in deeper than before, then pulled his cock out just as suddenly. Yuuri keened at the loss, but Victor was merciful. He hefted Yuuri up, pinning Yuuri’s legs up and holding him aloft. His strength made this effortless, holding Yuuri in the air without even a tremble of his arms. 

Chris chuckled, “Show off…” but he pressed in to kiss the muzzle over Yuuri’s mouth, sliding his cock back into Yuuri’s body. Yuuri’s head fell back with a guttural moan as Victor lowered him into Chris’s cock the rest of the way. 

They alternated, taking turns fucking Yuuri for far longer than any mortal could ever sustain. Yuuri sobbed and came between them, trembling hard enough to nearly make Chris spill inside him. “Oh, fuck, aaah, Victor,” Chris gasped. His nails bit into Yuuri’s skin. 

Yuuri’s claws sank deeper into Victor's arm. Blood spilled, filling the air with the rich scent. Yuuri let out another strangled sob as he orgasmed hard. 

Victor pulled them both back to the bed, laying Yuuri astride his chest, their stomachs flush against each other. Chris stayed on his feet, keeping up his pace as he fucked Yuuri’s tight, sweet ass. 

Yuuri was begging in his muzzle, nuzzling his face into the crook of Victor’s throat. Chris buried his cock inside. “Victor, can I- what if I just-”

“I think- he’d like that-” Victor panted. The erotic look on Yuuri’s face was so hard to resist. Chris bit his lip and plunged his cock all the way inside. Victor could see the flesh at the end beginning to tug at Yuuri’s entrance, each thrust sealing them further together. Yuuri sobbed prettily as Chris knotted them together. 

“That’s it,” Chris cooed. “You like that, don’t you? My cock and cum inside you, filling your body up so very full? You can’t stand it, can you? The first time is always the best, I’ve been told.” Yuuri nodded frantically. He fumbled to get on his knees, letting Chris’s cock sit at a new angle inside him that seemed to reach deeper than before. Chris held Yuuri’s hips in place as he rocked his body, letting the knot pull softly at the ring of muscle, just like a thick plug locked inside Yuuri’s succulent ass. 

Yuuri’s hand went wild over his cock, coming again hard enough to make Chris groan. The release splattered between Victor and Yuuri’s stomachs, staining Victor’s shirt. Victor chuckled softly as Chris carded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. They made a pretty picture, but Victor wanted more. He rolled them over, mindful of their legs, and he crouched by Yuuri’s thighs. 

“I’ll show you the technique for biting, if that’s alright?” Victor murmured. Yuuri nodded with a shaky moan. Victor’s fingers pressed gently into the tender flesh of Yuuri’s generous thighs. “Beautiful, just gorgeous,” Victor groaned, leaving an indulgent kiss above the veins. 

Yuuri’s pulse spiked. 

“Ooh, do you like that, sweetling?” Victor sucked a dark bruise into the skin. Yuuri’s cock twitched against his thigh. Victor stroked a finger casually over the skin where Yuuri and Chris were joined. “You’ll like this even more. Find the ideal spot to bite. Gentle, with your fangs, not with the rest of your teeth. Don’t suck hard, just let the blood trickle into your lips.” 

Then Victor sank his fangs into the sweet skin of Yuuri’s thigh. The first taste of blood exploded over his tongue, racing through his veins in a flood of heat and fire and molten, raw, desire. Yuuri screamed, the brightest cry of pure, erotic bliss Victor had ever heard. The euphoria of a bite was instantaneous. 

Yuuri’s orgasm coated his stomach and legs, a few stray spurts landing in Victor’s long hair. Victor carefully dragged his tongue over the wound, letting the healing aspect of his saliva seal the wound over. The bruise remained. 

Yuuri’s voice was shaky and soft as Victor licked his skin clean of his release, drinking up the vitality Yuuri had spilled. He would give it all back soon. At last, Victor reached up, unclasping the muzzle holding Yuuri’s mouth shut. 

The openmouthed scream that spilled out was beautiful, but Victor cut it off with an enthusiastic kiss. 

“Ah, Victor, I’m-” Chris mumbled. His knot was shrinking back, and his cock slipped from between Yuuri’s plump cheeks. Chris flopped back with a groan, exhausted. 

“You did a good job,” Victor said, stroking Chris’s cheek. “Rest for now, I’ll give Yuuri a chance to practice feeding on me.”

Chris mumbled something sleepily. 

“Is he okay?” Yuuri asked. A pretty streak of concern colored his voice. 

“He’s fine, knotting just takes it out of him. It’s an aspect all weres share, which is why there is such a common misconception that they’re all wolves. Chris, if you want to shift for a while, I can watch over you.”

“Mmm, thank you, Victor,” Chris seemed to say. His form shifted on the bed, sliding to a spot near the footboard as he changed. He shrunk slightly, becoming more feline in features. He was larger than the average housecat, but much smaller than anything wild. Huge, fluffy, with brown and gold coloring in his curls. 

“He’s cute,” Yuuri said. He reached for the cat, stroking the fur with gentle touches. A heavy purring sound filled the air as Chris fell asleep. 

“He’s also an asshole during full moons,” Victor said warmly. “Think you’re ready for your first lesson?”

“I- but what if I hurt you?” Yuuri asked. Fear replaced all the pleasure that had once flooded him. 

Victor offered him a smile. “I trust you, Yuuri. You can’t hurt me. The only way to learn is to dive right in.”

Yuuri sucked in a shallow breath and nodded. He held his hands out and took Victor’s. “I can do this. I have to learn.”

“You  _ can  _ do this,” Victor said. “Just do as I said. Bite, don’t suck. Drink, don’t devour.”

Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hands. “Could you… fuck me while I do it? I’m… really, really hungry,” he whispered. His fangs pricked his lips. Oh, how they must ache. 

Victor laughed softly, rolling around to sit against the headboard. “Of course. Sit in my lap. Careful, Chris’s knot is big, but I’m thicker overall, and a bit longer, and sitting on it will push it deeper than it went earlier.”

Yuuri fixed him with a frosty look. “You might be big, but I can take it easily. Just watch.” He swung his leg over, sinking down with a harsh, shaky moan. He bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. “Mmm, aaaah, aaa-” Yuuri panted. 

Victor sucked in a sharp breath as his cock was wrapped in the warm, velvety walls of Yuuri’s body. He stroked Yuuri’s hair fondly. “Oh, that’s nice,” he murmured. 

“You like that?” Yuuri murmured. He closed his eyes, sinking all the way down with a low breath. “Oh this feels so good… all that whoring around trying to keep from killing my friend… almost forgot how good sex could actually feel…” 

“I don’t think you’re a whore,” Victor murmured. “Is a predator a whore for feeding on prey? You did what you needed to survive.”

Yuuri hummed. “Yeah, but I really am a bit of a slut, since I can’t say I’m not enjoying it right now.” He grinned mischievously. “Chris felt good, but your cock is like a  _ dream.” _

Victor smirked. “Is that right? Are you feeling like a slut for my cock?” The moan that spilled from Yuuri’s lips was downright  _ filthy,  _ and Victor could at last see the way Yuuri’s mouth rounded as he cried out his bliss for the world to hear. 

“Oh, fuck yes, fuck, I’m a such a slut for your thick cock, Victor, fuck,” Yuuri swore, filthy expletives pouring out like rain. He clung to Victor’s neck. His eyes were bright red. 

“Take a taste,” Victor said, guiding Yuuri to his throat. “You want some, don’t you?”

“Yeah…” Yuuri breathed. His harsh breath came faster, faster, his nose seeking out the spot Victor had shown him. Yuuri’s tongue peeked out, laving over the spot. A shiver raced down Victor’s spine. 

“Yes, there,” Victor said. His words came faster, rushed to come out before he lost his train of thought completely in the rich heat of Yuuri’s body, the way a fledgeling smelled when they were still only a few months into their new life, the motion of Yuuri bobbing on his cock. “Bite down.”

Yuuri nodded, his breath fanning out, hot and humid over the skin. He was hesitating. Victor rocked his hips up, enough to startle Yuuri, and with a shallow cry, Yuuri bit down. 

Euphoria rushed through Victor’s body, singing through his veins. He let out a shallow cry, clutching at Yuuri’s body, unable to take a full breath without moans slipping out. It had been so long since anyone had fed from him, he’d forgotten how it felt to be under the thrall of a feeding vampire. He’d forgotten the sheer pleasure of this, combined with the erotic sight of his cock vanishing inside Yuuri’s greedy hole. 

The bite itself was messy. Blood spilled down Victor’s shirt as Yuuri tried to lap up what he could. He was frantic. The moment the scent hit the air, he’d gone into a frenzy, seeking the source. He sucked hard, too hard, and Victor’s head spun. He couldn’t hold back from cumming inside Yuuri’s sloppy, messy body. God it felt so good to spill inside, feeding Yuuri with more liquid vitality. 

“Aah,” Victor gasped, “mmmmn…” His body begged him to flash his neck, offer more, but he needed to get Yuuri under control. Carefully, Victor pulled Yuuri’s head back from his throat. 

Yuuri let out a feral hiss. His eyes were brilliant crimson, brighter than the blood that flowed down Victor’s shoulder. Then they bled back to brown, and Yuuri gasped. “I lost control, oh god-” 

“Shhh,” Victor soothed. When Yuuri’s gaze was clear, he guided Yuuri back to the crook of his shoulder. “Just lick up what’s already spilled. You’re fine. Just breathe, focus on the pleasure.”

Yuuri let out a helpless whine, frantically lapping up the blood. His fingers sank into Victor’s shirt, clutching like desperate claws at the cloth. The wound healed as Yuuri’s tongue worked over the flesh. Blood stopped flowing, and Yuuri’s chest slowed, no long seizing in rapid bursts. 

Yuuri looked dazed. “I messed up,” he whispered. 

“I’m more durable than that,” Victor laughed. “It takes more than an overeager fledgeling to kill me. Don’t worry, we can keep practicing. I can drink up from your body, demonstrate it for you, and then you can drink it back with what you’ve learned. We can go all night.”

Yuuri’s eyes sparkled. “I can practice…” 

“As much as you want, as long as you want,” Victor promised. 

“It felt good,” Yuuri whispered. “Drinking blood. Being drunk from. It was so good, I could feel the pleasure inside me. It was better than sex. Better than anything.”

“It’s like that,” Victor said. He laid back his head, exposing his throat with a hum. “Why don’t you give it one more try, and we’ll get cleaned up before this lesson continues, alright?” 

Yuuri nodded. He leaned forward. More delicately this time, though still sloppier than he should have been, he pricked Victor’s throat. It took two tries to sink his teeth in deep enough to draw a steady flow, but at last, it poured out. Yuuri let out a visceral moan. His technique was more akin to an open mouthed kiss than actual feeding, but it worked well enough, and Victor liked the feeling of it. 

His eyes fluttered shut. He held Yuuri there, listening to the soft snores of his werecat best friend at the foot of the bed, and the messy sounds of Yuuri drinking. 

Yuuri looked bright and brilliant, flush with vitality as he leaned back. “Can you… drink from me again?” 

Victor smiled. “I would love to.”


End file.
